The present invention relates generally to an ear currette means, and more specifially to an ear curette which has a flexible gripping shaft with a generally rigid proximal end segment, and a generally flexible distal end segment. The structure finds specific application as an ear currette device which permits the user to surgically scrape or clean the ear surface with controlled flexure of the gripping handle being possible.
In the past, ear curette devices have been fabricated from generally rigid materials such as stainless steel or the like. Flexibility, if at all available, is made available through only the wire loop portion only, and as such, provides limited flexural characteristics and utility for the overall structure. The present apparatus is designed to provide for flexure along a substantial portion of the gripping shaft, thereby enhancing the overall utility of the device by virtue of more precise control and manipulation of the gripping shaft.